She's The One I Want
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Troy Bolton has always seen his friends together in relationships but he never had luck with the girls until he started his first year of college but what happens when he bumps into a girl he thinks is the one? Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

**She's The One I Want**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Troy Bolton__ has always wanted to be in a relationship but always got played by girls becuase they wanted to just sleep with him but what happens when he starts his first year at NYU with his friends and bumps into a girl that might be the girl that he falls in love with? Will he talk to her more or will he just be scared to even do anything? And what happens when the girl just happens to like him the same way he likes her? Will they be together or will he end bad for them? __Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu)**

**Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan ****Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Ariel Milton(Miley Cyrus)**

**And More**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 I'm Sorry, Want To Dance?]<strong>

**With Troy and his friends at NYU.**

19 year old Troy Bolton and his best friends Zeke Baylor, Zeke's girlfriend Sharpay Evans, her twin brother Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth and Chad's girlfriend Taylor McKessie are done unpacking their stuff in their dorm rooms at NYU and are now walking around campus loving that their in college now and away from their parents.

"Can you believe were in college together Zekey? Troy heard his best friend Sharpay Evan squealed hugging her boyfriend Zeke Baylor who smiles hugging her back as they walk with their friends.

"I'm just glad to be away from our parents and to see if any college girls want some of this. Troy said smirking while his friends roll their eyes.

They talk more then Troy stops and is about to turn around but he doesn't hear Sharpay say watch out. He bumps into somebody making himself and and the person fall to the ground.

Troy sighs feeling his back hurt a little but he's worried about the person and he sees that their books are on the ground and he starts to pick one big up when he sees a small Spanish tan hand that's wearing red nail polish grab the book and he looks up to see a girl with a gorgeous spanish tan face that looked amazing with her chocolate brown eyes shining as the girl stares into his bright blue eyes. They both stand up and Troy hands the girl back her book and she smiles at him taking it.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you are you alright? Troy asked in his deep voice smiling at her softly and she giggles while blushing and nods.

"I'm fine I guess I wasn't looking where I was going I'm sorry also um? The girl said unsure of what his name is.

"Oh sorry It's Troy Bolton and you are? He asked taking in her look for the day.

He sees that she's wearing a black BCBG mini skirt that showed off her perfectly formed Kim"Kardashian" hips that really did looked amazing on her and he would think people were crazy not to see how curvy but petite her figure is. He sees that she's wearing a light green low-cut V-neck BCBG top that showed off her size 37 D cup round perky breasts just perfectly.

He sees that she her round but medium but perky butt looks amazing on her and he sees that her perfect slim but relatively flat tan stomach is really nice. She has long dark brown wave like curly hair to go with her tan features and high cheek bones and her plump lips with thin but looked great on her and she has a small nose that looked cute to Troy.

"I'm Gabriella Montez nice to meet you Troy, I have to go before I'm late for meeting friends, maybe I will see you around bye Troy. Gabriella said smiling while walking off grinning.

Troy stares at Gabriella as she walks off and he stares at her butt liking what he sees and The gang stares at him knowing that Troy might really like this girl that bumped into his life.

"Hey Troy man are you there? Chad asked patting his back and he snaps out of it and sees the look on everybody's faces and he nod before walking off his friends.

**Later that night With Everybody at the Campus Party. **

Sharpay is wearing a pink tube mini dress with pink heels and Taylor is wearing a light blue tank mini dress with blue flats.

The boys are wearing dark jeans with nice dress shirts. They all walked into the college party that was in the common room and they hear loud music playing and they all go to the dance floor and start dancing with each other while everybody else is having a great time, making out, getting drunk, talking and just dancing.

Zeke is grinding against Sharpay on one side of the dance floor while Taylor is grinding against Chad on the other side to the music that was playing and Troy is looking around sighing but then he sees the girl in bumped into walking into the partyand he froze seeing how sexy girl is.

He sees Gabriella wearing a sexy v neck low cut black DKNY halter mini dress that fits her her Kim"Kardashian" hips just perfectly because it shows just how curvy but petite her figure is in the way she wears that dress and the low cut part of her dress shows off her huge D cup breast are and there is glitter on on her skintone. He sees the back of her dress is open so he sees her tan back making him get a little hard in his jeans a little but you can't see her butt at all because it stops at some point and in the front you can see a little cleavage. On her feet she has on black heels flats since she doesn't want to dance in heels. She's wearing black lace panties Troy doesn't know that but he does see that she's not wearing a bra by the way the low cut it it. He sees that her long dark brown wave like curly hair is up in a curly pony tail that looks great on her. She's wearing a little makeup that makes her look sexy.

He has this feeling that he should talk to her maybe even dance with her but he doesn't think that she will remember him. Troy sighs feeling bored but see the girl he bumped into walking over to him smiling and she stops right in front of him.

"Hey Troy you look handsome tonight but why are you standing all alone?" Gabriella asked half loud because of the music. He ran his lips against hers without thinking about what he was doing and she pulls back staring at him.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, I shouldn't have done that I'm going to leave now." He said leaving out of the party while Gabriella stood there. Gabriella ran after him and grabbed his hand making him stare at her feeling bad but she just smiles at him making him sigh before grinning at her.

"Troy wait please don't leave, I liked that kiss yes it was a suprise but it's a good thing I like suprises." Gabriella said smiling brightly at him.

"So Gabriella do you want to dance with me? He asked grinning down at her. She nods grinning at him then grabs his hand and they go back to the party and they go to the dance floor and the song**_ Freaky by Jesse McCartny _**come on and Gabriella turns her back so it's on his front making Troy wrap his arms around her waist and they grind against each other.

Sharpay and Taylor stare at Troy dancing with Gabriella,the girl he bumped into and they grin liking Gabriella because they saw Troy kiss her which made them get a little mad but then they saw the girl walk out to find him and then they saw them walk back in holding hands and they think Gabriella is going to fit just fine in their group.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**She's The One I Want**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Troy Bolton__ has always wanted to be in a relationship but always got played by girls becuase they wanted to just sleep with him but what happens when he starts his first year at NYU with his friends and bumps into a girl that might be the girl that he falls in love with? Will he talk to her more or will he just be scared to even do anything? And what happens when the girl just happens to like him the same way he likes her? Will they be together or will he end bad for them? __Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu)**

**Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan ****Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Ariel Milton(Miley Cyrus)**

**And More**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 I Can't Stop Liking You]<strong>

**With Troy A week Later in His POV.**

I'm 19 year old Troy Bolton going to NYU for creative Writing and a little bit of acting. My best friends Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie are all going to NYU with me and I'm cool with it. You see Zeke and Sharpay have been together since middle school and Chad and Taylor have been together since 9th grade and Ryan well Ryan hasn't met anybody yet and same here with me until last week when I met the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my life and her name is Gabriella I kissed her and I felt I thought she was going to get mad since she pulled away fast but she said that she liked it and we danced all night and I felt so alive but I feel like we won't ever be more then just friends.

I just got out of my class and I'm about to go get something to eat when I feel a hand on my arm and I spin around to see Gabriella standing there grinning at me while wearing light red summeroff the shoulder dress that is mid short but it hugs her curves perfectly and shows off her curvy but petite figure along with her bust since that was still big and it showed off her big ass a little but perfectly and she's wearing her red strappy pumps.

Her long dark brown locks are down straigtened with her newly bangs in her face as they covered her eyes and she has on red lipstick on her full but thin lips with black eyeshadow on the top of her chocolate brown eyes with black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing black mascara to fan out her long eyelashes and she put a little blush on her cheeks. To mee she looks like a goddess but I just risk getting hurt by a sexy girl like her.

"What are you doing Gabriella? I asked her and she frowns but starts talking anyways and I just want to kiss her again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later and just talk. She said to me and I sigh trying to stay away from her because I don't want my heart broken again.

"I'm sure that would be fun but I'm sorry I can't sorry. I said feeling bad but I walk away. I can feel her eyes on me.

**With Gabriella in her POV.**

I'm so confused right now I thought Troy liked me but I guess it was just a mistake. I walk off feeling heart broken because I really liked Troy Bolton and he just turned into a jerk.

"Hey Gabriella can I talk to you for a minute? I heard a voice ask me and I turn around to see a blond hair girl that I saw with Troy on the first day when I bumped into Troy.

"Um sure um? I asked not sure what her name is. She giggles and sighs.

"Sorry I'm Sharpay Evans and I saw what happened back there what happened? She asked me.

I told her what happend and she said that she would talk to him and that she like to be friends so I give her my cell number and she gives me hers and we hug before walking off.

**Later With Gabriella and Troy **

I'm still thinking about what happend today with me and Troy and I can't believe I thought a guy like Troy would like me.

"Um Gabriella there is this guy here and he seems to know you? I heard my roommate and best friend Ariel say to me and I look from my bed and I see Troy standing there.

"I will leave you two alone. She said leaving our dorm room. I stare at Troy not saying anything and he stands there.

"So why are you here? I asked him.

"I heard that you talked to Sharpay and I just wanted to say that I'm a jerk for blowing you off and I hope you can forgive me. Troy said making me really think about my feelings for him.

"It hurt you know when you said that you didn't want to hang out with me I kept thinking about you all day and night and I thought you liked me? I said to him.

"I do like you Gabriella alot but I'm just scared. He said making me stare at him confused. I get up and pull him to my bed and he sits staring at me.

"Why are you scared Troy? I asked staring into his eyes. He tells me the truth about the girls only losing him and I sigh looking down.

"Troy I'm not going to use just for sex okay I really do like you and I want to get to know your more can I do that? I asked grabbing ahold of his hand.

He stares at our hands and grabs the other one lacing them together making me smile and he nods.

"I can't stop liking you Gabriella no matter how much I try I really want to be with you. He says to me and I giggle and we get to know each other all night long.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**She's The One I Want**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Troy Bolton__ has always wanted to be in a relationship but always got played by girls becuase they wanted to just sleep with him but what happens when he starts his first year at NYU with his friends and bumps into a girl that might be the girl that he falls in love with? Will he talk to her more or will he just be scared to even do anything? And what happens when the girl just happens to like him the same way he likes her? Will they be together or will he end bad for them? __Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu)**

**Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan ****Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Ariel Milton(Miley Cyrus)**

**And More**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 Will You Be My Girlfriend?]<strong>

**With Troy and Gabriella a month later.**

Troy Bolton walked out of his creative Writing class when Troy saw the girl he was currently dating but they weren't offically together even if he wants her to be his girlfriend so badly.

Gabriella Montez sees the guy she was currently dating, Troy Bolton walking to her and she starts smiling and hugs him when he gets closer to her.

He smiles hugging her then pulls back and sees her wearing faded wash skinny jeans that look really cute on her with pink lace panties under her jeans and she has a pink lace bra under her gray and dark pink v neck top that showed off her petite but curvy figure in the right places like all her clothes did and she's wearing her pink heels.

Her long dark brown locks are down in curls with her newly bangs in her face as they covered her eyes and she has on red lipstick on her full but thin lips with black eyeshadow on the top of her chocolate brown eyes with black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing black mascara to fan out her long eyelashes and she put a little blush on her cheeks.

Troy stares at her gorgeous face wondering how he got so lucky falling for her. "Hey Troy I need to ask you something really big. She said grinning at him.

"What is it Ella? Troy asked grabbing ahold of her hand. "I need to listen to my demo tape before I send it my professor so will you review it? She asked grabbing his other hand.

"Yes I will do it for you because I don't want to you failing a class because of me so when can I hear it? Troy asked her and she squeals pulling him to the music studio.

They walk in and Troy sees a guy the looks a slightly like Gabriella a little, sitting in chair while staring at him. "Hello dude, are you the new boyfriend"? The guy asked him and Troy shruggs making Gabriella frown.

"Ronnie just start the Demo so Troy can review on it before I hand it in to our professor. Gabriella said awkwardly while sitting down with Troy who is awkwardly looking away from her.

Ronnie nods shaking his head at his younger sister and starts playing the Demo and Troy listens.

Gabriella's recorded voice..."_**Hey, yeah**_  
><em><strong>I used to think<strong>_  
><em><strong>Being like you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Was the key to having everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every dream come true<strong>_  
><em><strong>I used to think<strong>_  
><em><strong>Following the crowd<strong>_  
><em><strong>Was the only thing that I could do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until I found out<strong>_

Troys nods his head to the beat and likes it already.

Gabriella's recorded voice..."**_I'm OK_**  
><strong><em>Sometimes you have to do your own thing<em>**  
><strong><em>Every winter turns to spring<em>**  
><strong><em>And everybody's got their own wings<em>**

_[Chorus:]_

Gabriella's recorded voice..."_**The little girl you knew**_  
><em><strong>The one who never stood up to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who kept her silence to long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well she's gone with the wind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I'm standing my ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>And who I am and for that I'm proud<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the girl that you knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well she's gone with the wind<strong>_

_**She's gone (she's gone)**_  
><em><strong>Gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yea she's gone with the wind<strong>_

Troy stares at Gabriella suprised and amazed at how she can sing so beautiful and he wraps his arm around her waist making her smile and listens to her some more.

Gabriella's recorded voice**_..."I'm speaking out_**  
><strong><em>My conscious is clear<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't care what anybody thinks<em>**  
><strong><em>I still fear less fear<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't have to be<em>**  
><strong><em>What you want me to be<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause every time I try to fit in<em>**  
><strong><em>It feels like I'm unappealing<em>**

**_I'm OK_**  
><strong><em>Sometimes you have to do your own thing<em>**  
><strong><em>Every winter turns to spring<em>**  
><strong><em>And everybody's got their own wings<em>**

_[Chorus]_  
><em><strong>The little girl you knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one who never stood up to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who kept her silence to long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well she's gone with the wind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I'm standing my ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>And who I am and for that I'm proud<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the girl that I was<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well she's gone with the wind<strong>_

_**She's gone (she's gone)**_  
><em><strong>Gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yea she's gone with the wind.<strong>_

Gabriella joins in with her recording and Troy smiles loving it.

Gabriella..."_**One ****Look in my eyes**_  
><em><strong>And you'll see I'm different<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm finding myself everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>And along the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have changed<strong>_

_[Chorus]_  
>Gabriella's recored voice..."<em><strong>The little girl you knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one who never stood up to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who kept her silence to long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well she's gone with the wind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I'm standing my ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>And who I am and for that I'm proud<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the girl that you knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well she's gone with the wind.<strong>_

_**She's gone (she's gone)**_  
><em><strong>Gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's gone (she's gone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gone (she's gone)<strong>_

She slowed it down at the end.

Gabriella's recorded voice..."_**Yea she's gone with the wind. **_

The song ends and Gabriella smiles loving it but looks at Troy for what he thinks about it. "So what do you think about her demo? Ronnie asked not pleased with his little sister's choice of guys but he thinks that this Troy guy might really make Gabriella really happy and if she's happy then he's going to be happy.

Troy stares stares at Ronnie wondering why he's so controlling about this.

"I just have to say this babe, your amazing when it comes to being a singer and amazing person and that song was great I loved it, your professor will love it and if they don't then their crazy not to love it because your amazing and that's why your my girl. Troy said kissing her cheek and she blushes staring at her older brother.

"Thank you Troysie, you are the best guy ever and I'm glad were dating each other but I really need to hand this in right away. She said getting up with her hand laced with Troys.

Ronnie hands her the Demo and Gabriella thanks him before leaving the studio with Troy next to her and they walk down the campus hallway together talking and Gabriella handed her demo in then left with Troy.

**With Troy and Gabriella talking in Gabriella's dorm room.**

Troy sat on Gabriella's bed really tired since he didn't have anymore classes until 9 tonight and he just wanted to spend time with Gabi alone.

"You know you are really perky today why is that darling? Troy asked the girl he wanted so badly to his girlfriend. She climbed her her bed and stared at him and sat on him.

"I don't know I guess I'm happy that your in my life Troysie and I want to be part of it for a while if that's fine with you. She says smiling down at him.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that because I was wondering something. He says holding onto her waist. She leans down giggling and pecks his lips.

"What is it cutie? She asked falling ontop of him giggling and he caught her and starts tickling her. "Will you be my girlfriend? He asked smiling at her.

She stares at him shocked and doesn't know what to say. "Um wow Troysie I!" She stares at him.

Hahha I'm evil I know.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**She's The One I Want**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Troy Bolton__ has always wanted to be in a relationship but always got played by girls becuase they wanted to just sleep with him but what happens when he starts his first year at NYU with his friends and bumps into a girl that might be the girl that he falls in love with? Will he talk to her more or will he just be scared to even do anything? And what happens when the girl just happens to like him the same way he likes her? Will they be together or will he end bad for them? __Find out what happens._

**Starring **

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron) **

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu)**

**Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman)**

**Sharpay and Ryan ****Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel)**

**Ariel Milton(Miley Cyrus)**

**And More**

* * *

><p><strong>With Troy and Gabriella talking in her dorm.<strong>

Troy sat on Gabriella's bed really tired since he didn't have anymore classes until 9 tonight and he just wanted to spend time with Gabi alone.

"You are really perky today why is that darling? Troy asked the girl he wanted so badly to his girlfriend. She climbed her her bed and stared at him and sat on him.

"I don't know I guess I'm happy that your in my life Troysie and I want to be part of it for a while if that's fine with you. She says smiling down at him.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that because I was wondering something. He says holding onto her waist. She leans down giggling and pecks his lips.

"What is it cutie?" She asked falling ontop of him giggling and he caught her and starts tickling her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked smiling at her.

She stares at him shocked and doesn't know what to say. "Um wow Troysie I!" She stares at him.

"So are you going to answer me or not?" Troy asked staring at the girl that has made his life great so far. Gabriella gets up and walks over to her radio and gets her music and puts the black track she wanted and puts it in and pressed play and turns around staring at Troy to see him staring at her confused.

"Just listen Troy and it will be my answer!" He nods and she starts singing.

_[Verse 1:]_  
><em>They say true love, is enough<em>  
><em>forever, forever<em>  
><em>Then I'll stay here in your arms<em>  
><em>forever, forever<em>

_Not a thing in this world I won't give up_  
><em>Can't live in this world, if I'm not next to you, to you, to you<em>  
><em>Just a plain ol' girl, I don't need nothin'<em>  
><em>They say I got it all, but they don't know that all is you, is you.<em>

She sings the main part of the song.

_So don't give your love away, away, away, away Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh_  
><em>And I won't give my love away, away, away, away Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh<em>

_Let's Just Keep It Between Us [4x]._

Gabriella walked over to him and sits down looking into his eyes while singing to him and Troy stares at her amazed at how great she can be singing.

_[Verse 2:]_  
><em>Can't see myself, with no one else<em>  
><em>no never, no never<em>  
><em>I can make it through, the words with you<em>  
><em>so whatever, so whatever<em>

_Not a thing in this world I won't give up_  
><em>Can't live in this world, if I'm not next to you, to you.<em>

Troy grabbed ahold of her hand and she smiles at him while singing and he's guessing that she's saying yes and he couldn't be happier.

_So don't give your love away, away, away, away, Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh_  
><em>And I won't give my love away, away, away, away, Oh Oohh, Oh Oohh<em>

_Let's Just Keep It Between Us [4x]._

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist making her smile brightly while singingn her feelings.

__[Bridge:]_  
>Know that I don't ever wanna hurt you<br>And I don't think nobody else deserves you  
>and I don't think I can see nobody else here with me<br>Promise to love you, and to cherish, and to nurture  
>And when the time is right we can take it further<br>Long as I know that you're here to stay  
>And never give your love away.<em>

She looks right into his eyes finishing up the song.

_Away - Away - Away - Away .. Oooooh .. oooh_  
><em>And I wont give my love away - Away - Away - Away .. Oooooh .. ooooh<em>

_So don't give it away baby!_

She gets up and stops the music before sitting back with him and she wraps her hands around his neck.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend Troy Bolton and I think were going to be great together!" Troy grins and leans in running his hand through her hair and kisses her lips making her close her eyes feeling sparks and they make out for a little bit then Gabi's roommate Ariel walks in seeing them kissing and she clears her throat.

"Wow If I would of known that you two were going to hook up with each other I would have stayed at my boyfriend's dorm!" They pull back hearing her and blush.

"Troy asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, sorry Ariel!" She nods grinning at her best friend and walks over to her side of the room.

"Hey babe I will see you later, nice seeing you Ariel, I will call you later but I have to meet Chad and Taylor!" Troy says standing and pulls her up wrapping his arms around her waist grinning at her and she giggles wrapping her arms around her new boyfriend's neck and pecks his lips.

"You two are so cute together but I really don't want to lose my lunch so bye Troy!" They pull back glaring at her then Troy leaves and Gabriella stares at her best friend.

"Why did you do that for, I do that when your with Liam!" She says sternly. Ariel walks over to her and hugs her.

"I just wanted him to leave so we can talk like best friends!" Gabriella giggles and pulls her to the bed and they talk about her new relationship.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Keep It Between Us by Kelly Rowland.**


End file.
